Athletes including lacrosse players, hockey players, baseball players, softball players, soccer players, and the like are at increased risk for hand injuries. For example, lacrosse, hockey and soccer are high contact sports where goalies are prone to hand and thumb fractures. This is due in part to the high shooting velocities and high density balls associated with each of these sports and the mechanics of being a goalie whose role it is to stop or deflect the high density ball that is moving at a high velocity. To protect their hands and thumbs, goalies may wear protective equipment such as gloves. However, conventional gloves do not provide sufficient protection to the metacarpal bones and related joints of the hand and thumb. Additionally, conventional protective gloves may not provide sufficient protection to the hands and thumbs of a goalie because in conventional protective gloves protection is provided on the exterior of the glove. Additionally, conventional protective gloves may be stiff and prevent the goalie from having a free-range of motion, thereby inhibiting the goalie's ability to perform in an athletic setting.
Accordingly there remains a need for protection equipment and protective wear that provides sufficient hand and thumb protection to an athlete.